the_harrowing_adventures_of_the_bom_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Repaying Your Debts
Repaying your Debts is a quest given by The Baron following the completion of A Favor for a Baron. This is a main line quest and was received in the town of Hunter's Rest. Background "...While you've succeeded in clearing out my safe house, it seems it isn't so safe anymore. Now, who is going to pay me back for the product I've lost due to you allowing the Empire to find my product? I'll admit that you've done me a good deed and for that I'll spare your life, mon cher, but I expect to be repaid. As of now you're indebted to me, and I have just the job for you." Main Objectives - Travel to Glittering Hollow - Find the Daggertooth Tavern - Speak and assist Lillith Maeryn with anything she requests. - Send a message to the Baron once the task has been complete. - Complete Task within 60 days Quest Log - Received orders from The Baron and set off on journey to Glittering Hollow - Arrived at Glittering Hollow - Had an altercation with The Tappers resulting in two of them dying. - Snuck back into Glittering Hollow and made your way to the Daggertooth Tavern - Spoke to Lillith Maeryn - Learned that there was dissent within the Tappers, Lillith Maeryn charged the party with rooting out the instigators that were working against her by attending her early Winter's Vale party. - Received special black wing pins to represent each of the party as a member of The Baron's organization. - The party planned for the Winter's Vale celebration each in their own ways. - Spoke to Bornan The Bear at the party. Bjorn defeated Bornan in an arm wrestling contest and earned his respect. - Naivara, El, and Talyn joined Grimlaw Straightjaw and his posse at their table for a game of King's Crest Cross. Through cards learned that Grimlaw Straightjaw seemed loyal to Lillith Maeryn and had hoped to alleviate some of the stressful duties of managing her generals. - Bjorn Made his way to Altreus Wintersmist's table and was quickly outed as a spy. - Talyn arrived and tried the honest approach with Altreus Wintersmist, but only ended up being challenged to duel by the pretentious general. - Naivara and El visited Larnimus Shallowstock's table and began "flirting" with the halfling. Larnimus Shallowstock misread the situation and followed Naivara and Elenora Lithmiel back to their room for "some fun". They played a drinking game together in which Larnimus drunkenly revealed that Altreus Wintersmist was planning to overthrow Lillith Maeryn by recruiting Larnimus Shallowstock and his crew to poison her favorite drinking chalice. - Naivara tied Larnimus Shallowstock, mostly naked, to her bed posts and returned with Elenora Lithmiel to the party. - Naivara attempted to inform Lillith Maeryn of the plot on her life and warned her not to drink from the chalice. - The next morning, Talyn Bellgrave approached the party with a plan to kill Altreus Wintersmist as Talyn was afraid to duel the general by himself. - The party decided to alert Lillith Maeryn to the party's plan, but were told that Altreus Wintersmist must be captured alive. - Bjorn "Wildborn" Hammerhome dug a ten foot pit in the area outside of town designated for the duel. - Talyn Bellgrave arrived for the duel and cast "Silent Image" over the pitfall. - Talyn Bellgrave dueled Altreus Wintersmist and with the help of a levitation spell from Naivara, and the hole dug by Bjorn "Wildborn" Hammerhome, Talyn defeated Altreus. - The party returned the unconscious Altreus Wintersmist to the Daggertooth where he was executed in front of The Tappers by Larnimus Shallowstock under the orders of Lillith Maeryn. - Lillith Maeryn informed the party that their contract with The Baron had been fulfilled. The party was rewarded with gold and the pins that show them as members of The Baron's crew. -**Quest Complete**